


his love roared louder than his demons

by AmazingHefi



Category: Devil's Line (Manga)
Genre: Bondage, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingHefi/pseuds/AmazingHefi
Summary: Anzai falls in love with you a bit more, feeling at home and safe in your arms.You fell in love with Anzai Yuuki, a demon and a human, all over again.
Relationships: Anzai Yuuki/Reader
Kudos: 36





	his love roared louder than his demons

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it. I finished the manga yesterday and I have fallen in love with Anzai Yuuki more than most characters. If you haven't read the manga or watched the anime, I recommend it. But please do not read or watch if underage.

Anzai was tied up, shackled with restraints that gave him enough space to move but not too much. Most of the movements were made awkward and uncomfortable. The muzzle on his face obstructed your way to his lips, keeping his transformed teeth away from your fragile skin. His eyes were red, his claws kept secure with the metallic protectors. 

"You know…" you spoke, turning to the computer in the room. "You could turn the sound off, I'm getting too many porn vibes here."

"Oh god." Anzai groaned, knocking his head against your chest once you straddled his lap. His eyes flicked up to you as you laughed, smiling himself. "You just made it worse."

"It's true. We're giving them a free show, baby." You shrugged your shoulders. "Not that I mind, it's you I'm worried about."

"I'm okay." Anzai reassures you, squeezing your hand. "I'm with you."

And truly, Anzai was giving you that one look, the one which spoke of endless trust and love. The slightest of smiles transformed his demonic (still beautiful, lovely, wonderful) face into something almost softer. You wished that you could kiss him, lick into his mouth, explore the roof of his mouth with the tip of your tongue until he is shaking beneath you but all you could do was kiss him, love him in other ways. You were well aware that Anzai's neck was one of his weak spots and you were never afraid to exploit them, not even when all those safety measures did not exist in your relationship. Just to hear those pretty yelps and moans, growls of your name, you would risk him biting you. 

Your mouth, teeth and tongue leave purple and red bruises on Anzai's neck, down his lean yet muscled chest. You torture his nipples until he's a pleading mess only to abandon them for something better, a place you both can't wait to touch, to be touched. His abdominal muscles clench and relax as you touch him, as you kiss and slowly move your tongue into his navel. Anzai whines at the feeling of your hands brushing his dick as you open his belt then his jeans. It feels so damn good, like nothing he has ever felt before and Anzai wants to howl, sing your praises but he can't because he's too focused on your hand slipping into his boxers, gentle but firm fingers wrapping around his length. 

You startle at the growl, deep and vibrating, leaving Anzai's chest, a wicked grin on your lips. "Does it feel good, baby? Do you like my hand touching your pretty cock?"

"So… s-so good!" Anzai's voice cracks and he throws his head back, hair clinging to his sweaty forehead. "Please, more…"

Soon, you have him almost feral, his hips bucking into your mouth in a wish to chase more pleasure. You hold his hips down as much as possible, your nails digging into his skin and making Anzai hiss. Those ruby eyes of his glared down at you, his mouth twisted into a snarl as your mouth tortured him. A scrape of teeth over the veins, a good suck to the head, tongue collecting his precum from the tip and your fingers playing with his balls… 

Anzai struggled against the bonds, arms reaching out to pull you into his chest, head knocking against yours. You are straddling him now, your skirt askew and flaring over your thighs. He threaded his fingers into your hair, holding you still as his hips moved between yours, drawing a needy gasp from you. You follow his pace with ease, whispering his name and broken praises as his dick rubs against you just right. 

"I need you. I want you, all of you." 

Those words mean so much to Anzai. He feels loved, wanted and cherished. His doubts get pushed to the back of his mind and all Anzai can think of is the softness of your skin, scent of your body, the heat and wetness he wants to busy himself into. You take off your shirt and bra, bare yourself to Anzai and enjoy how he gets silent, how his gaze never strays from you even as you lean back on your arms. You ride him, tease him with your pussy so close, separated only with your drenched panties. 

"I can't take it any longer." Anzai grunts, voice drifting off into a whine. "I'm so close."

"Yeah? How close?" You can't help but ask, wondering just how far you could take this. Anzai growls, moving suddenly until you're beneath him. His bonds hold firm and you laugh, playfully growling into his face and snapping your teeth. "That's pretty close, darling. Just tell me when it is too much."

Anzai barely gives you any space to take off your skirt and panties, trembles when you roll a condom on him. Then you're guiding him inside of you and Anzai clenched his teeth so hard that he fears they'll break. You sigh softly into his ear, fingers gentle in his hair, on his back. Your legs are bent, pushed to his ribs and Anzai swears he is in heaven. So warm, so wet, so tight…

Anzai buries his face into your neck, his arms straining against his bonds as he tries so hard to touch each inch of your body. His hips move first slowly, gradually increasing the tempo of his thrusts. Anzai wants to kiss you, feel your tongue against his, taste your blood and drink from you. Those thoughts, those wants, manifest as him growling and groaning. He fucks you hard, hips grinding in all the right ways. He hears your moans, feels your nails scrape down his back, your lips and teeth at his neck. 

Anzai feels you clench around him, his name a prayer on your lips. He is burning up, overwhelmed from pain and pleasure, surrounded by you. The coil in his abdomen was familiar to Anzai, he knew that he was close. He suspenders to pleasure, to you, grabs as much of you as he can, loses himself in the chase of his climax until it crashes over him. Your cries of his name, a seemingly endless stream, are mixed with his guttural, feral snarls. You come minutes later, arching your back and trapping Anzai in the cradle of your legs and arms, pressing as much of yourself as possible to his body. 

You barely notice the research team enter the room and Jail. When you do, you don't let them take Anzai away from you but allow them to tranquilize him. It takes a few minutes for it to work and then his body sags against yours, his beautiful demon features transform into equally as beautiful human ones. You notice how tired Anzai looks and coo loving loving words as you thread your fingers through his sweaty hair, trace your palm down his strong back as the researchers take off the restraints. You are the one to take off the muzzle, softly kissing first his nose, then each tear stained cheek, finishing with a chaste but lingering kiss on his lips. 

"I love you so much." You mumble, still breathless and basking in the afterglow. Your hands cup his face, pulling him down to knock your foreheads gently together, smiling brightly when a happy and satiated smile curls the corner of his lips. "You were wonderful, so beautiful."

"I love you." Anzai murmurs, closing his pretty blue eyes and hiding his face in your neck. "I don't want to move, you're so soft, so warm."

"Take as long as you need, baby, I'm not going anywhere."

Anzai falls in love with you a bit more, feeling at home and safe in your arms. He sinks into your embrace, gradually falling asleep. When his soft snores start tickling your skin, you grin and slowly move until you're side to side, taking off the condom and putting on your clothes. You cover his bare body with a blanket, tucking him in. Your heart ached from the overwhelming affection you feel for him. 

You fell in love with Anzai Yuuki, a demon and a human, all over again. 


End file.
